The invention is directed to a photographic portrait shooting apparatus comprising a camera and a partially transmitting mirror disposed in the optical path between the camera lens and the object.
Such a shooting apparatus is known from both GB-A-628,219 and GB-A-532,455. But these shooting devices are not adapted to self-operation; rather, the camera has to be focused on the object by an operator prior to each shot being taken. Furthermore, the person having his portrait taken can see himself only in mirror-inverted fashion in the mirror associated with the camera. Since there is no remote shutter release for operation by said person, he is also unable to observe his own looks at the time of shutter release.
FR-A-1,007,112 describes a photographic portrait shooting apparatus comprising a camera and a mirror disposed intermediate the camera lens and the object, the mirror having a hole formed in the vicinity of the camera lens. Thus the mirror in which the person having his portrait taken can see himself before and during the shot is interrupted by the hole associated with the camera lens. A person wishing to have his portrait taken feels this to be a great nuisance. Further, there are no reflecting mirrors so that the picture taken is mirror-inverted. The same applies to the portrait shooting apparatus according to GB-A-17,092.
Additionally, however, the portrait shooting apparatus of FR-A-1,007,112 is also provided with a remote shutter release to be operated by the person having his portrait taken, so that he can himself determine the moment when the portrait is taken.
The portrait shooting devices of the prior art therefore produce only a mirror-inverted picture, because the camera lens has only one mirror disposed upstream thereof which faces the object or the person whose portrait is to be taken, respectively. Also, in the prior art either the camera must be manipulated or the object or person must be displaced correspondingly, so that the desired picture can be obtained within predetermined picture boundaries. In order to avoid the need for a separate operator, as proposed in GB-A-532,455, a revolving stool which is height-adjustable upwardly and downwardly by corresponding rotation is normally offered the person having his portrait taken. With this structure, which has hitherto been used exclusively in practice, the person having his portrait taken must often get up more than once in order to adjust the stool height until his eyes, for instance, are at the level of a predetermined marking line. In order to avoid such troublesome getting-up and sitting-down, it is often attempted to achieve the required eye level by stretching or stooping, the consequence being a loss of relaxed features. Users of conventional photo-booths are then annoyed because of the facial expression retained on the picture. Frequently, this expression is distorted because the person having his portrait taken cannot observe his own features at the time of shutter release. This is due to the fact that in the conventional photo-booths the camera is released with a time delay relative to the depression of a corresponding actuating button or the like.
Finally, it is also extremely difficult with the known portrait shooting devices to centre the object, for instance the user's head, within the desired picture, i.e. to orientate it not only in respect of height but also laterally.
To solve the above-specified problems it has been proposed in PCT/EP87/00530 that between the object and the partially transmitting mirror disposed upstream of the camera lens there is disposed an even number of reflecting mirrors which are designed as swinging mirrors. Furthermore, the partially transmitting mirror has a field of view which is limited by markings. Finally, there is also provided a remote camera release means for operation by the person having his portrait taken.
Due to the fact that the partially transmitting mirror which is associated with the camera has a field of view that is limited by markings, and due to the fact that the reflecting mirrors are swinging mirrors, the user of the proposed portrait shooting apparatus is able to obtain a centered picture without any manipulation of camera or seat. It is merely required to swing a reflecting mirror appropriately. At the same time, the provision of an even number of reflecting mirrors between the person and the partially transmitting mirror associated with the camera offers the advantage that the optical path is correspondingly folded and consequently the distance between the camera and the person having his portrait taken is correspondingly reduced, so that the required object distance is ensured even within a very confined space. The even number of reflecting mirrors also results in a non-reversed mirror image to which the user is accustomed. Finally, the remote camera release operable by the person having his portrait taken guarantees that the person can observe his features at the time of exposure. Thus, the camera is released when the person having his portrait taken has centered his mirror image as desired within the markings of the field of view. The picture corresponds exactly to the mirror image within the marked field of view.
It is the object of the present invention additionally to improve the portrait shooting apparatus proposed in PCT/EP87/00530 in respect of the design and handling thereof.